


Bite Me

by kabrox18



Series: Idiots in Space [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, a bunch of OC BS, dun worry folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabrox18/pseuds/kabrox18
Summary: wolfie is a dumbass, end of story





	Bite Me

Wolfie jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the “new recruit” that was joining them on a mission. Something with Hive, probably. The creeps were _everywhere_ now. Nera looked up from her place hunched over a small leather-bound book (real leather! The warlock hadn’t let him forget _that_ ) and eyed the titan.

“Something the matter?” She asks, and Wolfie shrugs.

“Iunno, just seems real stiff to me.”

“That’s how it is.” She looked from him, to the titan, eyes lingering a moment as if stuck by thoughts, then jump back to her hunter companion. “It’s… a little soldier-ish.” Wolfie scoffed, a grin crossing his face.

“A little? If it hadn’t been busy fending off all those cabal, I bet it would’ve _saluted_ you.”

“Wolfie, if you have an issue with Tee, I suggest you handle it yourself instead of bitching to me.” Ah, yes; that hard warlock bluntness. Felt like getting slugged in the gut by Shaxx. Nera gestured over to the other Guardian with her pen, eyes already turning back to her incessant writing. Probably more work on the Vex with their headache-inducing paracausal weapons and time-bending nonsense. He sighed melodramatically, dropping his arms and shoulders like an annoyed teenager.

“Eugh, do I _have to?_ ” Without looking up, Nera gave a light throat-buzz--a sort of vocal tic she had when she didn’t want to deal with someone.

“Yes, and if you don’t, I’ll space magic your ass over there.” Her tone was deadpan and cold. He grumbled, nose wrinkling as he turned and walked off. Tee looked to him, hard red eyes flicking to meet his.

“Hunter,” it greeted coolly.

“I have a name, asshole.”

“Irrelevant. Names induce attachment.” It was looking down at him--not a huge feat considering it towered over him. He scowls, the sort of mean teeth-baring scowl he gave to someone annoying. It just stares him down, picking him apart mutely. He almost thinks about testing it--chucking a knife or something at it to see what happens. After a moment he decided against it, thinking he rather liked his head where it sat on his shoulders.

“Oh, and attachment is such a _terrible_ thing, isn’t it?” It’s silent again, seeming to contemplate things a while.

“It detracts from the objective at hand,” is all it chose to say.

“Christ, I know exo come from humans, but with you I _wonder._ ” He doesn’t back down when Nera utters a “Wolfie” in a warning tone from her place behind him.

“I don’t remember being human,” the titan counters, slowly turning to face him properly, “so why should I act as if I do? A waste of energy, on my part.” It steps closer, but it’s in the languid, uncaring way a predator approaches cornered prey.

“It’d make you more pleasant to be around.”

“I don’t care if I’m pleasant. I have a job to do. If you don’t like me, hunter, then bite me. You’d crack your teeth.” The exo is all but spitting venom--he feels if it had lips, they would be curled in a sneer. He stares at it a long time, meeting those harsh eyes with his own stare, but he can only keep it up so long. He eventually looks away, down and toward Nera’s direction. It watches him a moment longer, seeming satisfied in his submission, however temporary it may be.


End file.
